


Newt’s Heat

by melanie_bxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, possessive!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Newt’s heat comes unexpectedly and other Alphas are searching for him. Luckily, he stumbled upon the Director





	Newt’s Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it at 4am and mother_malfoy beta-ing me, thank you so muchhh

 

 

“Can’t...too...hot” Newt clutched on his stomach and ran across the Auror Department, trying to find Tina or anyone who could help him, he was in heat, his first heat, Theseus had mentioned that before, it would come when you least expected it. But Newt didn’t expect it to bloody happen when he just arrived at the MACUSA for lunch with Tina. His nostrils flared and he could practically smell everything, everyone in here, but the more important thing was...everyone was looking at him too, his legs threatened to betray him

“Is there an Omega in here?” A large man asked the woman next to him and they both looked around to sniffed at the air, Newt was pretty sure his name was Robert or something. It was his own smell, he cursed at himself and ran faster, only to crash into a wall...or something like that

“Fuck, sorry” He mumbled frantically and tried to get away, but the other man was gripping his upper arms and Newt looked up to see his face

“Newton. What are you doing here? Theseus is not her-...” Graves paused and stepped in closer to his personal space, he leaned down and breathed in deeply before looking straight back at Newt again, his pupils dilated “You’re in heat”

He nodded repeatedly and pleaded “Yes, please, I need to find someon-...”

“That’s where the smell comes from” The previous man, Robert, pointed across the hall to where Newt was standing, he was with a few other Aurors who were also Alphas, Newt shivered and panicked. It was when he thought he was going to be grabbed by one of those Aurors when a strong arms whipped him around and he was covered by someone else

“Director” He whispered but Graves ignored him, he just used his large form and broad shoulders to hide Newt from other hungry Alphas

“Don’t you dare touch him” Graves growled and the Aurors stopped

“Director...he’s an Omeg-...”

“He’s mine. If any of you try to touch him you will all be fired” His voice was firm and full of threats, Newt shuddered at his low tone, Graves was definitely an Alpha, based on the way he smelled right now

“Yes, Director” The Aurors swallowed and left the hall, Graves sighed in relief and snatched Newt’s wrist to drag him in his own office

“What the hell...were you thinking?” Graves snarled at him and stepped closer, Newt did the only thing he could think of, he walked backwards until his legs hit the table, Percival’s hands slammed on the table and blocked his way out “Why would you even think of going anywhere when you are in heat?”

“I-...it’s my first...will you help me? Please” Newt shuddered when he felt his own slick was flowing out, dampening his own trousers, Graves’s eyes were opened wide and he captured both of Newt’s wrists, his Alpha smell was getting thicker and Newt’s body was reacting to it. Before Graves could answer, Newt smashed his lips against the Director and slid his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth, they both moaned in reply. The next second Newt’s clothes were already gone and he gasped at the cold wind even though the room was closed.

“Fuck” Newt cried out when Graves bent down to shove his face into Newt’s arse, his tongue licking and lapping at the slick around the rim, his hands gripping on Newt’s thigh and spreading it wider while his tongue attacked Newt’s sensitive hole

“Fuck, Graves” He moaned when Graves pushed his finger in alongside his tongue, his other hand was playing with Newt’s nipple “P-please”

“Please what?” Graves stood up and leaned down to capture the Omega’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip while pushing another digit in his entrance “Tell me what you want” His voice low and rough, Newt couldn’t help but whimper when Graves pulled his fingers out

“Tell me what you want”

“You, everything, I need you” He whined and searched for anything to touch, anything at all, but Graves was still fully dressed “Percival, please”

“I will, darling, I will” Graves said in a breathy voice and vanished his clothes, fuck, he looked so good, the Alpha stepped closer and the head of his dick nudged at Newt’s entrance, the Omega pushed back to search for more friction, he didn’t get any.

But when Graves thrusted it all in, Newt mewled and wrapped his arms around the Director’s neck, pulling him down with him, once Graves was all in, he started his rough pace and pounded Newt mercilessly, earning every moan and cry from the magizoologist. It took only a few thrusts before Newt cried out and spurted all over his stomach, Graves kissed him deeply before he latched his teeth on Newt’s neck and bit it while coming inside Newt, filling the Omega up with his seed. The knot started filling up and Newt moaned, the Director wrapped his big arms around Newt’s waist and carried him to the couch in his office, they remained the position as Newt sat on Graves’s lap and his dick still pulsing inside Newt, the Alpha still burying his nose in the crook of Newt’s neck and licking at the mark. Newt had been claimed.

“Are you alright?” Graves lifted his chin and asked the Omega once the knot started to disappear

“Yeah, just tired, that’s all” He smiled softly and his fingers came up to stroke Graves’s cheeks

“I can’t believe you got your first heat today” Graves stated and Newt chuckled a bit

“Yeah, it was a surprise to me too, but I’m glad you’re here”

“Of course I’m here, you’re lucky I found you before anyone else” Percival sighed when Newt pressed their foreheads together “What they would have done if they found my boyfriend first”

“You think I’d have let any stranger do that to me?” Newt snorted “You should know me by now”

“I know” Percival smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on Newt’s lips, appreciating Newt’s scent and taste “I’m sorry if I was a bit rough”

“It’s fine. I like it” Newt blushed at his own reply and rolled his hips a bit to tease Percival

“Newt, don’t tease” Percival glared at him in a non-threatening way but started thrusting up as well. The Omega whimpered when he found out that Percival’s member was hardening again. The Alpha kissed him and Newt smiled into it, deepening the kiss, turned out the potion Queenie gave him this morning to trigger the heat to come sooner has worked as expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out all the good ideas popped up at 4am, I hope you guys like this. First time I wrote A/B/O thing


End file.
